Dallas 2019 outbrake
i Uploaded this by moblie sorry if sloppy :The DFW tornado outbrake The date is May 11 2019 the spc has issued a high risk for north Texas then at 9:34 am a tornado watch is issued for the north and east Texas and south central Oklahoma for weeks before this day there been a strong heat wave from east Oklahoma to the Mexican state of Durango theres been 13 100+ days now a triple point was settling over north Texas and south Oklahoma by 7am the humidity was unbearable dew points In the upper 70s and extreme cape 4500 many meteorologists warned ppl to have a plan but many ppl didn’t do it due to the sunny clear conditions when there were going to work then at 12:27am a PDS tornado watch was issued for the following counties Collin, Dallas, Denton, Ellis, Erath, Hood, Hunt, Johnson, Kaufman, Navarro, Palo Pinto, Parker, Rockwall, Somervell, Tarrant, and Wise. At 1:23pm the first supercells start forming west of forth worth at 1:35pm the first supercell goes severe it reaches downtown forth worth In 25 min it drops baseball hail and 5 inches of rain just like the 1995 Mayfest. Starting at 2:18 many small tornadoes are starting to spawn over the DFW area emergency units were overwhelmed by the fires and tornadoes hospitals are full with patients being treated for physical trauma and . The parkland and children’s hospitals especially full many school release early at 2:37 a American Airlines AirbusA320 departing from dallas International airport crashes due to a microburst dozens of flights are callenced at 3:11 ef3 hits Arlington and Irving 3:30 is when rush hour beings at 3:58 a PDS flash flood was issued anybody by the trinity river need to evacuate due to the risk of the river breaking the levels and flooding any buildings and highways that are lower that it due to a total of 8 inches falling in the city since 2:00pm at 4:02 in west forth worth a massive 3/4 mile wide tornado starts twisting in the fields of west forth worth the tornado it hits forth worth as a ef4 4,000 cars trucks and big rigs try to escape the highways but that only leads to car crashes the tornado crosses thru downtown forth worth killing 875 people the ef4 turns NE but lifts up just before hitting hurts many ppl in dallas heard what had happened in forth worth but the sky in dallas was clear most thought nothing 4:40 came around the cell had finish cycling the cell and it meet a outflow boundary over Arlington it cause the mesocyclone to contract and then at 4:45 of the wall cloud a 1.8 mile wide ef5 tornado 10 mins from downtown for the 60,000 vehicles who are stuck in the 20 miles of traffic they try there best to leave the highways or go under overpasses as a last resort many ppl are injured in car crashes for those still working in downtown ppl crowd and push to go to the lowest part of the sky scrapers some take shelter in the stair case many are injured by falling or getting trampled at the hospitals they but the weakest patients in the lowest part and but the stronger one to seek shelter in ground level staff seek shelter in the stair case not many ppl are injured by being trampled due to being more organized The tornado hits the children and parkland hospitals first around 200 are dead in the hospitals alone and the the tornado hits the west highway systems further causing 955 deaths after crossing the highway system it hits downtown 574 perished after crossing downtown police had already shut down highway 635 it hits balch spring most houses there are from the 1980s so the damage path is greater due to older building codes most ppl try to go to the inner most room but most perished this area has the most fatalities 2,726 ppl died some ppl seek shelters In storm drains or sewers this lucky few survive then it hits mesquite lucky many people had time to prepare many left and only 15 perished after crossing mesquite it roped out 17 miles east of mesquite at 5:39 the death toll was 5357 Cost was 22B$ structural fires 58 Buildings flooded 176 Largest hail size 4.75. Strongest wind speed 306 mph This was the costliest and deadliest tornado . Category:Tornadoes